Beauty and a Beast
by Seriyah
Summary: All of the StrawHat Pirates have their demons, some darker than others. However, bringing a certain something aboard their ship will test them in ways they never expected, as they begin an adventure none of them knew they were starting. Some learn what it means to be loved... while others are taught the true nature of fear. Rated T-M OC involved
1. The Runner

**Author's Note**: This is a story that popped up into my brain awhile ago. I will attempt to post a chapter at least once a week, most likely during weekends, but one should not be surprised if I post more chapters up randomly during the week. I am not one to spurn muse whenever I should happen upon it. I _will_ be worming an OC into the story, and I hope you will come to understand and enjoy her presence as I have. I have rated this story overall as 'Mature' but not all chapters will be so. As always, reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Chapter rating: T- mild violence**

**Disclaimer**: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of leaving behind a little something of mine.

* * *

**The Runner**

There was something hypnotic about the rolling thunderclouds that amassed miles above their fleeing heads. The way the coal-black tentacles of heavy moisture writhed through the humid, dark sky made the very heavens seem… alive. And like some great, enraged beast it opened its rain-drenched jaws and loosed a bolt of crackling fire, a bone-shaking roar following soon after. The only people crazy enough to be on the mud-churned streets in a storm like this were the homeless and those with a death wish.

Well, them and the StrawHat Pirates, that is.

_lllllllllllllll-lllllllllllllll_

No one, save for perhaps Nami, could have guessed a small, tropical summer island named 'Sugar Town' could provide such a violently abrupt storm on such a massive scale. They certainly hadn't expected such a largely active marine presence on the island either. Earlier, the crew had left a sleeping swordsman and a humming skeleton onboard the Thousand Sunny as they went off in search of some much needed supplies. They'd landed on a rough side of the island, sharp, but relatively low cliffs leading to the small cove that sheltered Sunny. A short, rocky climb gave way to verdant jungle, the stifling air causing most of the pirates to shed a layer or two, much to Sanji's joy and Chopper's distaste.

What surprised the crew was just how well groomed the jungle paths were, distinct routes worn into the ground. Robin surmised that the island was –most likely- for tourists, a notion substantiated by the fact the woods seemed to have been combed of any large predators. After ransacking every fruit tree they came upon and -in Luffy's case- attempting to take a bite out of every animal they came across, the exploration and scavenging party decided to try and actively find the 'town' part of Sugar Town, hints of civilization present in the forested paths and the hand-carved signs.

Very soon after learning the island's name, the StrawHat's quickly came to the conclusion that landing on this particular chunk of land might not have been in their best interests. Sugar Town was indeed a vacation area, just as Robin had predicted. What the archeologist hadn't guessed, however, was that this particular retreat location was maintained exclusively for _tenryuubito_- World Nobles. And where there were Celestial Dragons, there were marines. Lots of them.

It was times like these the crew almost wished Luffy's hat wasn't so very iconic. They had –luckily- not run close enough to any World Nobles to allow for their captain to punch them square in the face, but the first group of marines they spotted recognized them instantly. One of the marines got an alarm activated with his den den mushi, and it was then the chase began. There were so very many of the military men packed on that small island. Much more than they could have anticipated. Even still, Luffy might have tried to fight them all off with a smile on his face if it hadn't been for Nami's prompting. She could sense the changing pressure, eyes catching the shifting light. The sky was darkening, quickly, and she didn't want to be anywhere near the island when the storm hit. Which meant running, rather than fighting…

_lllllllllllllll-lllllllllllllll_

It took mere seconds for the torrential rain to soak the StrawHats to the bone, wet hair and cloth clinging to their straining bodies. The marines were close behind them, but began to lag as they pursued their targets into the jungle. Nami, hovering near the centre of the group, shouted loud enough to be heard over the rain and thunder.

"We have to hurry! We need to get Sunny into open sea before the wind picks up, or we are royally screwed!"

Chopper was a little grateful for the rain, seeing as it kept the marines from firing their rifles at their backs, any sort of gunpowder absolutely useless in this weather. Even if they did somehow manage it, their aim would most likely be atrocious. There were simply too many factors to take into account for a straight shot. The doctor, leaping at the rear of the group in Walk Point, was the only one that seemed to notice the figure that materialized at their flank. A bundle of hair and rags, the youngest StrawHat could only barely make out a vaguely feminine shape the runner possessed, the alleged female running a far distance to their left. She didn't seem aware of the group of pirates at her right, despite running in a similar direction. Instead, she kept glancing behind her at the marines that shouted and tromped behind them all.

The reindeer, nearly tripped over his own legs when he heard the sound of gunfire. _'How-!?'_ He yelped, surprised and horrified when the bullet whizzed past his shoulder, diving into the main group of wanted pirates. "Look out!" He cried belatedly into the rain, fiercely hoping it would miss his beloved nakama. Rather than miss, it did the next favorable thing, and sank right into the grinning Luffy's shoulder.

"Hup!" The captain stumbled forward, momentum of the bullet forcing him forward even quicker. He kept his balance at the cost of his aim, letting the bullet fly backwards, his crew ducking out of the way. With a rubbery _sproing_ the ball of iron swiftly careened away from the fleeing pirates… and buried itself deep into the stranger female's hip.

Chopper watched, mortified, as the runner stumbled. The bullet might not have taken her down, but being unable to avoid running into a tree at top speed sure did. The right side of her body slammed into the unwavering trunk of a coconut tree, and she instantly crashed into the ground. The doctor shouted, instincts instantly drawing him to the wounded body. He simply couldn't leave a patient, especially not after what he saw. Definitely not when his crew was partially to blame.

"Chopper!" He heard Usopp shout as he shifted to Heavy Point, charging toward the fallen runner. The StrawHat heads were turning toward him.

"Keep going!" Chopper urged them as made his detour. He barely paused in his stride as he ducked down low, scooping the unconscious bundle of body, cloth and blood into his arms. He adjusted his course once more, and made a mad-dash toward the Sunny and the rest of his crew. He could feel the wind starting to whip at his fur, the stinging drops of rain flying faster than even errant bullets in this storm. He heard another shot in the distance, but couldn't see where the bullet had ended up. Hopefully nowhere near his nakama.

After all of Sunny's crew had managed to scramble on board, efficiency gave way to urgency, and Franky managed a hasty Coup de Burst away from the dreaded Sugar Town.

The storm continued to howl at their heels for another three hours.

* * *

**Word Count**: 1144  
**Muse Source**: Fallen Leaves- Billy Talent

_"In a crooked little town...  
...they were lost, but never found."_


	2. Distractions

**Author's Note**: This is a story that popped up into my brain awhile ago. I will attempt to post a chapter at least once a week, most likely during weekends, but one should not be surprised if I post more chapters up randomly during the week. I am not one to spurn muse whenever I should happen upon it. I _will_ be worming an OC into the story, and I hope you will come to understand and enjoy her presence as I have. I have rated this story overall as 'Mature' but not all chapters will be so. As always, reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Chapter rating: T- mild language**

**Disclaimer**: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of distracting the crew a little.

* * *

**Distractions**

Zoro decided Chopper was acting particularly… suspicious.

He hadn't noticed during the chaos of the storm, his body and mind focused on trying to keep the Sunny afloat. Now that the skies were clear and the sea calm, however, he detected how jumpy the little reindeer was. Like he was _hiding_ something. How very curious. He knew Robin saw it too. He could see the archeologist eyeing him with amusement over the hot chocolate Sanji had given her.

Most of the StrawHat Pirates were scattered around the lawn deck in varying states of undress as their soaking wet clothes were draped over every surface available to them, drying out in the sun while it was still out. It would only be a few hours until dusk, and the crew was already starting to wind down. Sanji had prepared hot chocolate to keep the girls from catching cold, begrudgingly whipping up a batch for the pleading captain and sniper. He made one for Chopper too, mostly out of habit, seeing as the doctor most often pleaded for sweets with the others. The cook hadn't noticed the reindeer's silence on the matter, and Chopper accepted his drink without commenting on it.

Zoro, sitting on the ground with his back to the rail, didn't fail to notice the difference in the crew's littlest member. Chopper sipped daintily at his treat, his hooves fidgeting along the ground and he settled and resettled his hat on his head. His eyes kept flickering back to the second floor deck. The swordsman couldn't see what he was actually looking at, but he could make a wild assumption and guess the doctor was furtively glancing at his room- the infirmary.

"Hey. Chopper. You alright?"

Nami tilted her head at a curious angle, apparently catching on to the reindeer's oddness as well. The aforementioned human-animal jumped, looking down guiltily at his hot chocolate.

"Well. Um. It's just… we didn't get any of the supplies I needed back in town, and… with things getting as dangerous as they are…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Chopper!" Luffy's voice scaled to a jovial tune, it was hard to imagine he'd been clinging to the mast for dear life barely an hour ago. "We've made it this far, right? Next island we get to, we'll stock up on all the meat we can carry!"

Usopp rolled his eyes, "I don't think that was his concern, Luffy."

The captain continued on as if he hadn't heard anything. "And next time," Luffy flashed a rakish grin, "there won't be a stupid storm to protect those marines."

Nami, her attention redirected, huffed in mock irritation, a sharp look hiding her fondness of the male. "Right. Just try not to get yourself caught in any stupid traps this time, _captain_."

"Sanji! I'm hungry! Food!"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Shut _up_ Luffy, it's not ready yet!" Sanji sounded annoyed, addressing the captain without leaving the kitchen. "Why don't you guys do something useful, like catch more fish? We're going to run out of food if you keep eating like you do!"

As the crew settled into its normal routine of banter, laughter, and resounding _smacks_, Chopper relaxed a touch. Safe, for now. He hurriedly tried to finish his cooling hot chocolate.

No one but Robin noticed Zoro's absence.

_lllllllllllllll-lllllllllllllll_

Zoro was confused.

He stood in the open doorway of the infirmary, blinking at the appearance of the body-shaped lump lying on the sickbed. He slowly took stock of his nakama down below on the lawn-deck. One… two… three, four… five… Sanji in the kitchen made six. Franky and Brook below deck made seven and eight. The swordsman looked back at the infirmary. If everyone was accounted for, than who was this? Some stow-away?

There were still puddles of water on the ground, tracked in from someone opening the door in the storm. It was feasible that someone might have snuck in during the pandemonium that was their escape, but… highly unlikely. They would've had to be some sort of master spy to avoid any detection at all. But then there was Chopper's odd behavior to consider as well. He obviously knew this person was here, but in what capacity? Had the stranger threatened to harm him if he mentioned the stow-away's presence? Or was Chopper hiding this person from them? Zoro snorted.

Sneaking around wasn't his style. He'd just go ask the little beastie himself. But first… a little peak for curiosity sake. He used Shusui's sheath to lift the edge of the blanket covering their mysterious guest. Eyes skimmed over the slender, bandaged arm down to the delicate-looking wrist. A girl, then. It was then he heard the insistent _tup, tup, tupping_ of footsteps –or hoofsteps, rather- on the ground.

"Zoro!" Came the whisper-squeal of frightened, and rather pitiable outrage. Zoro slowly leaned back, head tilted to find the source of the noise. Despite his inherent curiosity on the subject, his voice leaned more toward the tone of disinterest. "Wha-?"

A Heavy Point Chopper pushed, shuffled and squeezed Zoro out of the infirmary and hurriedly slammed the door shut. Once that was taken care of, the doctor shrunk back into his preferred Brain Point before whipping back around and taking the starfish formation, as if his tiny, outspread arms would keep the muscle-bound man from entering. Zoro bristled.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You saw it, didn't you."

"I was just loo- what?"

Chopper voice was oddly quiet, his eyes narrowed under the brim of his hat. "You saw her."

Zoro answered, though it hadn't been a question. Chopper was behaving oddly.

"Uh… yeah."

"I guess there's only one thing I can do."

Zoro was… so very confused. Was Chopper _threatening_ him? That wasn't very… characteristic of him. So when the little reindeer threw himself at his ankles, Zoro merely blinked down at him, at a loss as to what was happening.

"I didn't mean to kidnap her!"

Wait… what? "Eh?"

"I couldn't just _leave_ her there, could I!? I mean Luffy _shot_ her and I saw it and I couldn't just ignore her and I _know_ he didn't actually shoot her, but if we hadn't been there she wouldn't have gotten hurt and before I knew it I picked her up and-"

The panicky, run on sentence continued and Zoro sighed deeply at the 17-year-old reindeer at his feet. So _that_ was what this was all about? Honestly, he couldn't believe what a fuss the male was kicking up. Or the fact he thought anyone in the crew would believe he kidnapped someone. Chopper was -at his core- an animal, and Zoro had yet to meet any sort of furry four-legger that was innately evil. Chopper was tragic, at times. Adorable, most others. But he most certainly wasn't the type to snatch people from their homes. He'd most likely saved her in Sugar Town, the kind-hearted doctor unable to leave an injured bystander behind. Especially considering they seemed to be the cause somehow, if he understood Chopper's babbling correctly. His mind drifted back to the image of the bandaged arm. Perhaps she'd been a slave…

"-and before she fell unconscious she asked me why I was kidnapping her and I didn't mean to, I promise!"

Chopper's eyes had gone comically teary, as large, watery globs of saline gathered along the bottom of his eyes.

"Oh dear, what is it –exactly- Doctor-san is promising you, Zoro?"

Both of them turned their heads as the nonchalant voice of Robin drifted over to them. The raven-haired archeologist had left her seat on the deck when Luffy and Usopp went to pester Sanji in the kitchen. The ensuing scramble for food could be heard all the way from here.

Zoro shrugged noncommittally, looking back down at the sobbing reindeer. He'd tuned out quite a bit of that… "I don't know. Something about a girl he says he kidnapped."

Chopper's mouth hinged open, gaping in horror. A strangled, mildly-heart breaking squeak exited his mouth, before he got to his feet, jumping up and down to get their attention. "I said I _didn't mean to_."

"Ah… so what sort of girl caught your eye, Doctor-san?" Robin teased, casually leaning against the railing.

**"I didn't mean to kidnap her!"**

His high voice sounded loudly along the deck of the Sunny, Chopper immediately slapping his hooves over his mouth. Nami lifted her sunglasses, brows furrowed as she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the second floor deck. "What in the world…?"

The hazy silence reigned thickly for a moment or two, barely touched by Robin's soft, feminine giggle. Even the noises from the kitchen had stopped, halted by the sudden declaration. Which could only mean one thing.

Sure enough, the silence was shattered by the door to the galley slamming open, the sound of loud footsteps proceeding fierce profile that was Sanji. "You kidnapped a _lady?!_ Where is she?" The cook was torn. Half-furious the little squirt had the _gall_ to do such a thing to a female… and half-delighted there was another woman onboard. Sanji's presence immediately rubbed Zoro the wrong way, hackles rising even without being addressed.

Chopper resumed his protective stance in front of his workspace. "You can't! She's hurt! And sleeping! She needs her rest!"

"Who's hurt?"

Chopper jumped as he heard Nami's voice, the navigator apparently deciding to check out things for herself. At her back was a curious Brook, the noise attracting his attention from below deck.

"The girl Chopper kidnapped." Robin answered her fellow female with a smile.

"Nami-swaaan! I don't believe it! Chopper brought another _girl_ onboard!"

"Yohohoho~ A girl you say? I don't suppose she-"

"Say one more word, skeleton, and I will end you." Nami raised a fist as proof, brow twitching in irritation.

Suddenly wilting at all the expenditure of energy and voices, Chopper meekly waved his arms. "Guys… the patient… you should be quieter… she's sleeping!"

There was a thud from within the infirmary, and all the voices quieted once more, turning toward the sound, gravitating near it like moons to a planet. That sly, enamored grin slid over Sanji's face and Chopper began waving his hooves in a panic.

"Well, looks like our guest is awake."

"No! Sanji! Wai- she isn't re-"

"I better go in and make sure she isn't hungry. Or traumatized at being _kidnapped_." He aimed a one-eyed glare at the reindeer, sliding him out of the way, his ridiculous grin slithering into place as he opened the door. "Excuse me, my dear? How are you feeling?" Chopper locked eyes with Zoro, pleading with the man. "Zoro!"

The swordsman sighed, understanding Chopper's request and being unable to refuse. Stepping in after the cook, he grabbed at Sanji's collar. "Oi, the last thing she wants to see after she wakes up is some nose-bleed dumbass drooling all over her."

"What did you say, you shitty marimo!?"

"Are we all peeking? What fun. I think I will too." Brook's afro-laden head tilted past the doorframe like some sort of demonic-looking periscope, using his superior height to see over the other two men's heads. "Even though I don't have eyes to peek with! Yohohoho!"

What greeted them was indeed, a female.

'Girl' was a bit of an understatement. She looked no younger than Nami, a woman in all regards. She had pulled the blanket with her over the edge of the bed when she fell, draping herself in it, covering most of her body. What they could see of her arms, were either wrapped in bandages or milky white skin that didn't appear to have seen the sun in many years.

Three pairs of eyes (or eye sockets in Brook's case) were on the femme as she raised her head.

They hadn't expected the clear amber eyes to widen in abject terror.

They certainly hadn't expected the scream.

* * *

**Word Count**: 1980  
**Muse Source**: You Found Me- The Fray

_"Lost and insecure, you found me  
You found me, lying on the floor."_


	3. The Female Enigma

**Author's Note**: This is a story that popped up into my brain awhile ago. I will attempt to post a chapter at least once a week, most likely during weekends, but one should not be surprised if I post more chapters up randomly during the week. I am not one to spurn muse whenever I should happen upon it. I _will_ be worming an OC into the story, and I hope you will come to understand and enjoy her presence as I have. I have rated this story overall as 'Mature' but not all chapters will be so. As always, reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Chapter rating: T- mild language**

**Disclaimer**: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of stirring up a little intrigue.

* * *

**The Female Enigma**

The cry wasn't as loud as they thought. More frightened keen than shrill scream, her pale face was instantly hidden behind a layer of blanket and she pushed her way back towards the rear of the room. Sanji and Zoro froze, quite unsure as how to react to her terror. Brook spoke up first. "Are you alright, stranger-san?" Zoro snorted.

"Told you she didn't want to see your ugly mug." Sanji's face turned into a scowl.

"Shut up, you damn marimo. It was obviously you who scared our poor lady-guest."

"What in the hell is going on in there?" Nami's voice –and elbows- cut into the crowd of men at the door, Sanji not the only one reacting to the higher pitched voice. The bundled form of the injured woman twitched, a cautious slit opening up on her face as the female navigator appeared in all her glory. Trading her wet jeans for a pair of dry cotton capris, she was out in full, Sanji-melting force. With Zoro, for lack of a better word, 'muscled' out of the way, and the cook incapacitated by her mere presence, she made it to the forefront with the practiced ease of manipulating men to do as she wanted.

"Hey there… are you okay? These guys can be jerks but they aren't going to hurt you."

"What a ringing endorsement, witch."

"Shut up, Zoro."

The stranger girl moved, sliding her body to a more upright position, the blanket relaxing around her face. She then lunged forward with alarming speed. Zoro reached for his swords, but the _idiot cook_ was in his way, the small room not an ideal place to draw his blades.

"H-help me."

The voice was quiet and pleading, words rasping against tired vocal chords. One bandaged hand kept her chosen covering around her, while the left, untouched one reached for Nami's shoulder, trying to pull herself closer. After the shock of her approach wore off, the orange-haired woman instinctively placed her hands on either side of the frightened girl's arms, as if to hold the poor thing upright. It was then Nami realized just how hard the girl was trembling. Her entire body quaked with fear, shifting as if to hide against Nami's front. After seeing the quick look she shot at Zoro and Sanji, the men still edging closer, the navigator sighed softly, pulling the girl a little closer.

"Come on guys. Get out. Robin, would you join me?"

"Yes Nami-swaaan! Of course! You heard her, you piece of shit. Get out!"

A vein in Zoro's forehead throbbed. "What did you say?"

As Sanji shoved the swordsman outside, Chopper's worried head peaked in. "But… Nami…"

"Don't worry, Chopper," Robin spoke in breezy tones, slipping into the infirmary. "We'll make sure to tend to the girl."

"But…"

An arm sprung from the ground in front of him, all but one finger curling into a fist, as Robin's Devil Fruit fuelled appendage poked the doctor in the direct centre of his chest, pushing him back from the doorframe. "You heard the navigator," she smiled. "Everyone out." And then she closed the door.

Chopper blinked, and then pouted looking up at the very tall Brook. "But… it's _my_ room. The _doctor's_ room."

Brook merely tapped a skeletal finger to his chin, thinking. "Where did you pick the young miss up, Chopper-san?" The reindeer was more grateful for the musician not using the word 'kidnapped' than he should have been.

"On Sugar Town, in the forest. She was hit by the bullet Luffy deflected." He shuffled on his hooves again, looking back at the closed door and ignoring the sounds of Zoro and Sanji fighting on the deck. "I couldn't just _leave_ her there.

"No, certainly not." Brook nodded in agreement, round head tilting to the side as he contemplated the creature behind the door. "I wonder if she would le-"

Chopper smacked his leg. "Now's not the time to be thinking that!"

_lllllllllllllll-lllllllllllllll_

The girl jumped at the sound of crashing outside, but Nami was quick to wave it off.

"Don't worry, it's just those two idiots fighting each other again. Nothing to fret over, believe me."

"Why don't you have a seat? We wouldn't want our all our doctor's hard work to go to waste now, do we?" Robin languidly gestured her arm towards the mussed bed, a gentle smile on her face. Though she didn't quite act on them in a regular way, her maternal instincts wrapped around her supple form like a comforting cloak of serenity. Though Nami had been more than ready to escort the girl to the cot, the stranger released her almost immediately, staggering over to the offered seat and sinking heavily into the mattress. A soft intake of air caught in her throat, free hand clutching low on her abdomen, palm pressed against her bandages.

"Easy now. Can you tell us what your name is? Or how you got that wound?" Nami pulled Chopper's swivel chair out, dragging it closer to the bed and perching on it backwards. Robin took a seat at the girl's right. Relaxing, but still quivering from time to time, the third woman offered a timely, if timid, answer.

"My name is Vivian. I was shot. While running away." Her bandaged fingers flexed against her blanket. "Ran into a tree." She pulled the blanket tighter around herself, forcing it to cover her knees, now raised to tuck in against her chest. The action tugged the sheet away from her face, teary amber eyes sheepish.

Vivian had an extremely pale complexion, dark rings visible under the dust below her eyes. An adhesive bandage could be seen stuck to her forehead under her bangs, sable hair disappearing under the blanket. Under the grime, Nami thought she spotted the evidence of light coloured freckles dusting the bridge of her nose. The navigator almost groaned. Something told her the girl would clean up well. And then it would be impossible to keep her safe from Sanji. She knew the cook was harmless, and he meant well, but if Vivian's reaction was any sort of indicator, the cook would only be compounding the situation.

"-ry."

Nami blinked. "What was that?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I don't know why I…" Her eyes widened a touch before she squeezed them closed. "No one will come looking for me. I won't be worth much."

Nami furrowed her brows in confusion, but Robin seemed to understand.

"As much as Chopper believes he kidnapped you, his only motivation in bringing you onboard was to heal your wounds. We aren't going to sell you."

Vivian's shoulders sagged a touch, relief lining her features. Her face had similar characteristics to Robin, implying age, though with none of the strength. The delicacy of her bone structure made her seem younger, even if the bags on her eyes said the contrary. Robin's eyes caught Nami looking contemplatively at the girl's face, as if wondering how much they could make if they _did_ sell her. She smiled, shaking her head. Only Nami could claim innocence while postulating such an idea, even if it was only in her mind.

Aforementioned woman spun idly in her seat. "What were you even doing on that island? You're obviously not a marine." She narrowed her eyes, giving the woman a side-long glance. "Are you a Celestial Dragon?" A shudder than down Vivian's body, head sharply shaking, revulsion ghosting over her face. "No!"

Nami relaxed, pity settling over her. "Then maybe… a slave?"

The other woman's shoulders tensed again, eyes focusing exclusively on the floor. "Y-yes."

It was amazing, really. They hadn't seen such a skill since Luffy. Nami and Robin shared a glance. What an _abysmal_ liar their new acquaintance was. In a way, it was a comforting thought. Not having to worry about lies was something they could scratch off their list. That way they could focus on more important threats. Like freak thunderstorms. And starving to death because their captain was a food-inhaling moron.

"I see," supplied Robin neutrally, neither woman calling Vivian's bluff. They didn't know why she would lie about such a thing, but they had no need to pry into such affairs. Still… the archaeologist couldn't help but be curious. While most of her mind was occupied with the grand mystery of the Void Century, it didn't mean this lesser enigma could escape her ever-watchful eyes. Vivian seemed like a relatively sweet girl, if a little jumpy… but what she was, exactly, and her reasons for being on that island eluded the raven-haired beauty. Just what was that honest face hiding?

It was then a curiously low, rumbling growl echoed through the room. It started off strong, rolling sounds eventually tapering off into odd-sounding gurgles. Two sets of eyes focused on Vivian –not for the first time- whose cheek bones reddened slightly, eyes averted and knees hugged closer to her chest. Nami raised her eyebrow.

"Um… are you hungry, Vivian?"

"…yes."

* * *

**Words Count**: 1497  
**Muse Source**: So Cold- Breaking Benjamin

_"You're so cold, keep your hand in mine._  
_Wise men wonder while strong men die."_


	4. Paranoia and the Misfit Pirates

**Author's Note**: I am slowly starting to get Vivian introduced to all our beloved StrawHat Pirates. After that this slow bit, the fun will begin! I will continue to attempt to post a chapter at least once a week, most likely during weekends, but I as of now I have chapters to spare. I am not one to spurn muse whenever I should happen upon it. Much like my ratings, my story will follow the perspective of several of the StrawHat pirates. We are mostly omniscient as of now, but in later chapters I will specify which third-person view the chapter is following. As always, reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Chapter rating: T- mild language**

**Disclaimer**: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of foreshadowing a little.

* * *

**Paranoia and the Misfit Pirates**

They were at a sudden crossroads, Nami and Robin standing at the door and staring at the blanket-covered female that sat on the cot to their left. It had all been going so well too. They'd gotten Vivian's name, ascertained she wasn't one of those abhorrent Celestial Dragons, and even managed to get her to admit she was hungry. The moment they mentioned leaving the room for food, however, made the woman balk.

"I can just… wait here. Right?" Vivian sounded both hopeful and terrified, the soft vibration of the blanket alerting the pirate-women to her returning trembling. Nami heaved a great sigh, hands resting on her curving hips.

"Vivian, I can't imagine what sort of things you went through on that island, but I told you before, the guys won't hurt you. They can be dumb, perverted, weird, muscle-bound morons sometimes, but they aren't _bad_." Another five-star seal of approval from the navigator didn't seem to help convince the wounded female any. Robin coolly chimed in, voice almost playful.

"Captain-san is going to want to meet you."

Nami nodded. "He may be stupid when it comes to a lot of things, but he _is_ our captain, and we have to let him know you're onboard," said the orange-haired woman, sighing when Vivian seemed to pale at the notion, though it was hard to tell with the girl so white already.

"Come on. It'll be dinnertime soon, so everyone'll be in a good mood. You can eat, we'll get everyone introduced, and then Luffy can decide what do to, 'kay?"

Vivian seemed to swallow her tongue, eyes wide before she unfroze, rasping voice finally speaking up. "I… _Straw_Hat Luffy, you mean?"

Robin chuckled at the girl's reaction. "Indeed. You've heard of him, I take it?"

She rested her chin on her knees, eyes settled on the ground and brow pensive. "The World Nobles don't like him overmuch," she whispered, showing no signs of moving.

The archaeologist smiled. "I should think not."

Nami, on the other hand, rested her hand on the door handle. "If you aren't going to move from _there_ I am going to bring everyone _here_. In this crowded little room. All at once. Right now."

The raven-haired femme froze, jaw clenched and eyes squeezing shut. The sound of Nami turning the door handle made her jerk, some spasm of panic rushing through her body.

"O-okay! I'll go! I'll… I'll go." The girl unfolded herself as the navigator offered Robin a silky smirk that was worn only by the most satisfied of felines. Fitting, for a cat-burglar.

When Vivian stood, she was shorter than even Nami, her 5'4 making everyone next to her seem like a giant. She cast her questing gaze around the medical room, quite obviously looking for something specific. Before either of them could offer assistance she ghosted forward, snatching a damp, tattered-looking robe off the unlit lamp on the back wall. The blanket fell, but the women couldn't see much of the wounded female other than her black dress… only, they very quickly realized what they were looking at wasn't a dress at all.

"_Jeez_ you have long hair!"

The mussed up, black tresses trailed almost down to the floor, their frizzed ends brushing against her heels. Considering the knotted mess it was, Nami could only guess at the nightmare they would have to go through to return it to its original state. "Alright. After dinner, we are cleaning you up. Thoroughly. How does a nice, hot bath sound, huh?" Something inside her giggled at the challenge this roughed up girl presented. The other part of her told herself to stop being such a 14-year-old girl about it.

"A bath sounds… nice." Vivian sounded both cautious and sceptical, as if this was all too good to be true and she were expecting the rug to be torn out from beneath her feet at any moment. All without truly believing they were perfectly nice people to begin with. She pulled on the over-sized bundle of ragged cloth, flipping up the hood of her robe and turning to face the pirate women. Robin quirked a brow at her choice of attire, the material covering nearly all of her, hiding the girl from view. Only her face and the top of her bare feet were visible when she moved. She took a shaky breath before stepping forward, gravitating toward Robin.

Nami shook her head, wondering just what had happened to her on that island.

When she opened the door, she jumped as a brown-furred body fell to the floor with a squeak before scrambling to its hooves and hid backwards at the doorframe. Nami _tsked_ at Chopper. "Eavesdropping? Really?"

"I! I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just making sure she was okay!"

"Whatever. I'm glad you're here. Vivian?"

The girl jumped at being addressed, curiously peeking at the reindeer from Robin's side.

"This is Tony Tony Chopper, our doctor. He's the one who picked you up. Chopper, this is Vivian…?" The brown-eyed woman looked back at her, questing for a surname, which she got.

"Hargrove. Vivian Hargrove. It that…?" She turned to look at Chopper, something changing on her face as she drew closer to him. "…are you… um… tanuki?" She fumbled over the words, a slight blush rising over high cheekbones in embarrassment. She was kneeling now, almost face to face with the young doctor, fingers extending toward him in a curiously slow fashion. Chopper immediately became flustered, irritated at the common confusion.

"I am a reindeer! A _reindeer_!" He had stopped his 'hiding', stomping his little hoof on the ground. Much to the girls' surprise, Vivian didn't so much as flinch. The ghost of a smile passed over her mouth, the fleeting spirit warming her face rather than haunting it. She slowly but surely reached forward, picked Chopper up, and buried her face in his fur, hood sliding off and arms gently encircling him. He froze at first, unsure as how to take this sudden snuggling. At Nami's and Robin's girlish giggles, he figured he should be putting up some sort of protest. "H-hey! What do you…"

A soft, mild voice caught his attention, muffled by his fur. "…so cute…"

His protests died as he processed the words, before immediately wiggling in joyful shyness. "That doesn't make me even a little happy, asshole! Hee hee~"

If the crude language surprised Vivian, she didn't show it, happily hugging her new acquaintance as if he'd been her personal teddy bear all her life. Nami shook her head. Apparently even their jumpy guest was incapable of fearing their 'tiny tanuki' of a doctor. He was certainly the least threatening of the males aboard the ship, making him an ideal starting point.

"Coming with your patient, Chopper? We're going to the dinning room to get some food."

He snapped out of it long enough to frown in confusion. "Out this way? But can't you just use…?" He looked at the door at the back of his sick bay, the portal a direct passage to the kitchen. Nami shook her head.

"Just getting some fresh air. Showing Vivian around. It's probably going to be awhile before we find another island, so she might as well know her way around the ship.

The mention of her time aboard the pirate vessel seemed to sober Vivian some, the former slave releasing Chopper and rising to her feet. The movement wasn't a profound one, by any means, but Robin found it was always the little things that told the most about people. There were bandages of the woman's feet, but they were old. Much older than the ones administered by their friendly doctor. But rather than stained with the rust of old blood, they were dusted in dirt, meaning they were worn in lieu of actual footwear. And then there was the way she moved itself. The movement was sharp and abrupt, genuine nervousness of them seeping into her actions, though the efforts themselves were precise, no energy wasted. Not to mention that if it weren't for the fluttering of her large robe she would be silent. Robin observed her quietly while Chopper explained to Nami just how he'd happened across her.

They were trademarks of a hunter. A poor hunter, given her apparently fearful nature, but a hunter none-the-less.

The sun was starting to get low in the sky, stretching their shadows out into tall, warped doppelgängers that wriggled at their toes. Perhaps that was the reason Vivian looked so jumpy as they walked around to the main deck. The uncertainty of the unknown is what made things so frightening, after all. Never knowing what was around the corner in this strange boat, filled with even stranger people. _Pirate_ people, no less. Her life was in the hands of notorious sea-farers known for the strength of their crew.

It was safe to say the law deck wasn't something she had been expecting.

"Welcome to the Thousand Sunny," Nami supplied, resting her forearms on the railing as Vivian's eyes widened once more. In awe, this time, rather than fear. The blades of grass quivered as a cool evening wind slipped through them, teasing the edges of the clothes laying about, nearly dry by now. The guest leaned over the railing, craning her head to watch the swing lazily move against the flirting wind, leaves shivering and shaking as if chilled by the breeze. A similar sound drew her gaze back and up, finding the tops of Nami's mikan bushes. Aforementioned navigator didn't bother hiding her smile. Sunny was a great ship, and she was proud to show it off to such an effect.

A figure exited the door to the men's quarters on the other side of the ship, stopping when it caught sight of them. "Oh _there_ you are, Chopper. I was looking for you. It's almost dinner, so you guys better get down before Luffy eats all… the…" The closer Usopp got, the more he realized there was someone there who he didn't recognize. Which was an oddity, considering they were in the middle of an ocean and visitors weren't exactly a _thing_. "Who is _that_?"

The sound of the male voice had Vivian freezing up, reminding Nami of her assumed fear of men. Chopper seemed to be an exception, if only for the moment. His Brain Point form was adorable and tiny, but there was no guarantee she would react the same way to his Heavy Point. She vaguely considered asking Chopper to change, just to see how she would react, but decided against it. There was no need to stress the poor girl out while she was injured. For now, anyway. Nami patted Vivian's forearm with her hand, both reassuring the woman and establishing the subject of Usopp's curiosity.

"This is Vivian. That bullet Luffy bounced hit her, so Chopper fixed her up. Is everyone in the galley?"

Usopp nodded. "Yeah, they are… bullet? When..?" The sniper's mouth then widely gaped, eyes riveted to Vivian's form. "Wait, you mean back on Sugar Town? She's been here the _whole time_?!"

Nami mostly ignored him, addressing the cloaked woman. "Thanks. Come on. We might as well get this over with, ne?"

Vivian readjusted her hood, tugging it down over her eyes, hiding herself from view. Nami exchanged a glance with Robin before shrugging, taking her silence as determination, steering her towards the lighted, noisy kitchen. Robin chuckled softly.

"Everyone watch your fingers, lest they be snatched away and eaten."

* * *

**Word Count**: 1916  
**Muse Source**: Because of You- Kelly Clarkson

_"Because of you I find it hard to trust_  
_Not only me, but everyone around me._  
_Because of you, I am afraid."_


	5. Table Talk

**Author's Note**: I am slowly starting to get Vivian introduced to all our beloved StrawHat Pirates. After that this slow bit, the fun will begin! I will continue to attempt to post a chapter at least once a week, most likely during weekends, but I as of now I have chapters to spare. I am not one to spurn muse whenever I should happen upon it. Much like my ratings, my story will follow the perspective of several of the StrawHat pirates. We are mostly omniscient as of now, but in later chapters I will specify which third-person view the chapter is following. As always, reviews are encouraged, as are suggestions and ideas!

**Chapter rating: T- for... consistency**

**Disclaimer**: I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... only guilty of dramatizing them a little.

* * *

**Table Talk**

The room was full of people, as was expected around this instance. "Feeding time" most establishments housing animals would call it. The hustle and bustle, scoffing and guffawing, shoving and tugging were all sorts of accepted on this and most every other pirate ship out there. Usually the food was actually _on_ the table before the commotion started, but Luffy liked the start the party early most days, eccentric captain that he was. It wouldn't be long now until Sanji brought the dishes out, especially now that everyone was gathered together. And by 'everyone'…

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! Dinner is ready!"

Robin offered sedate smile. "Thank-you, Sanji." She took a seat at the energetic table, next to the green-haired swordsman. Beside him was the empty space Usopp must have occupied, followed by the captain himself, banging his utensils boisterously against the table. He was nearly overshadowed by the huge form of Franky, seated at the end of the table, two empty cola bottles already piled on the surface in front of him. Brook towered over even him on his left, idly plucking away at his guitar, laughing at the antics of his crew.

No one seemed to notice the dark shadow hiding behind Nami.

No one, that is, except for the one person who new everything there was about the navigator's silhouette.

Which was probably why he set out three dishes of carefully plated food rather than the usual two. "Why hello, my lovely lady. You must be hungry after your terrible ordeal. Come! I brought an extra chair out for you~"

Sanji's exuberance didn't warm Vivian up to him. Nami could feel the small hands tightening against the orange hair trailing down her back. The activity quieted, all eyes slowly moving over to the pirate woman and her abnormal acquaintance still standing near the door. Nami shook her head slightly before smiling. "How very thoughtful, Sanji-san." She tilted her head to look behind her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Vivian's hood. "Come on, now. As long as you don't stick your fingers anywhere near Luffy's mouth, no one will bite you." When the girl didn't show any signs of moving, she side-stepped out of the way, shuffling the rigid woman forward.

"Eeeh?" Franky drawled in his rolling voice, leaning his mechanical body forward from the opposite side of the table to get a better look. "Who is this? A friend of yours, Girlie?"

"This is Vivian. She came from back on Sugar Town." Nami watched the female in question jump as Usopp walked in, moving back to his spot. "She got hit by a stray bullet and Chopper fixed her up." If Luffy was irritated someone was brought about his ship without his knowledge, he didn't show it. It was against his character, after all. The navigator could see his brief interest in the way his head tilted to the side like a curious dog. His hunger outweighed his curiosity the moment food was set out before him.

"Dinner! Food now. Talk later."

It went about as smoothly as Nami expected, though her captain's meal-driven mind still managed to annoy her. Though… altogether, she supposed the girl was safe enough during dinnertime, if not being the center of attention was her goal. Other than the mildly curious gazes Zoro, Usopp and Franky shot her way, food would be the main focus for the next little while. The navigator didn't know why she was thinking so hard about it. Though it was Robin who was known for her near-motherly presence, something about this tiny, wounded girl tugged at _her_ heart-strings.

A little.

However, continued anonymity would be disrupted once more as Sanji leapt at the chance to be a gentleman. Just as the cloaked figure tentatively moved toward the chair at the end of the table, the cook ghosted forward, intent on pulling it out for her. "Allow me." Only, Vivian's favourite hiding place was also a detriment to her vision, her hood disallowing her to see Sanji coming. Meaning he managed to scare the girl half out of her wits. Vivian made a low sound, much like a muted squeal, her rush to escape the blond's presence making her trip over her own cloak and land hard on her rear.

The hood fell to her shoulders, but it was her wound her hands flew to, wincing as her fall jostled it. Chopper moved to her side, and Nami moved to make sure Sanji didn't try helping her up, as she knew was his instinct. No matter what Vivian might have thought, Sanji was a good guy who treated women well. Over-excited? Probably. Lecherous? Definitely. But he was nothing if not attentive and chivalrous, Nami knew. The man looked startled, hand half-extended in his thwarted attempt at helping the woman. He was no stranger to objection. One couldn't have _all_ the women, that much he knew. But outright fear as a reaction was something he wasn't accustomed to.

Not in members of the opposite sex, any way.

"Are you-?"

"Don't worry, Sanji-san," Nami reassured him, a hand his chest melting his concern into a puddle of adulation, "she's just a little jumpy is all." She hesitated before she continued, eyes flashing towards Robin for a moment. "She was a slave back on Sugar Town. To a… World Noble?" She assumed it would be one of those horrible excuses for humans. Vivian was shaking again, fingers twined in the doctor's fur. All eyes had turned to her again, questioning and probing. She couldn't look at them, instead choosing to focus on Nami, quickly nodding her head in affirmation and slowly getting to her feet.

Luffy didn't stop eating, taking full advantage of his distracted crew, but he did slow, eyes focusing on the face of the girl as he stuffed his face with fish and everything else on the table without really paying attention to what ended up in his mouth. The crew seemed to soften slightly, whether in pity or sympathy, it was hard to tell. They knew just how cruelly slaves owned by the _tenryuubito_ were treated. Sanji grit his teeth at the thought, but managed to pull himself together, offering Nami a seat next to himself. Chopper sat next to his patient, who hesitantly took her place at the tail end of the table.

Activity then resumed as normal, food disappearing as quickly as it appeared and long, rubber arms snatching away anything unattended for more than a couple seconds. Nami and Robin calmly ate their meals, trusting Sanji to protect their food from Luffy's appetite. Loud conversation and animated struggles over Sanji's cooking began almost simultaneously, making Robin wonder how the timid girl would react to an environment so abrasive to her apparent personality. To say Vivian seemed distressed was a mild understatement. Her eyes darted around to every movement the men made, flinching if Luffy's questing hands passed too close to her. Surprisingly enough, it was not Brook her fearful eyes fixated on. It was Franky.

To be fair, Franky was quite the odd-looking specimen. Just over 7'10, easily weighing over 300 pounds and bristling with metal pieces, there was certainly no doubting his cyborg nature. But… Brook was a walking, talking skeleton. Maybe she thought the skeleton less of a threat because he was already dead? Who knew what that girl was thinking. Robin watched her as she finally began picking at her food, momentarily distracted by an inquiry directed to her from Nami. When she turned back, Vivian's food was gone. She blinked, steely eyes moving from Vivian's face to her plate, where the bones of her fish lay picked clean of their flesh, very few bread crumbs peppered around them. She might have thought Luffy had nabbed her food if it weren't for the fact Vivian had her thumb in her mouth, sucking away what remained of her dinner.

Robin chuckled, the sound mostly lost in the din, though Vivian's red cheeks indicated her acknowledgement of the laugh. "Would you like anything else?" The young woman minutely shook her head, hands disappearing under her cloak and her eyes shifting downwards in embarrassment.

"You should grab seconds before Luffy eats it all," encouraged Chopper, flashing the girl a bright smile. "You'll need the strength to recover."

Vivian shook her head without raising it this time, drawing her legs up on her chair and against her chest, much like she had them on the bed. Resting her chin on her knees, the tawny eyes under her bangs continued to watch the activity around the table, her wariness misplaced in such a vibrant setting, but resolute. However, as determined as she seemed to be not to trust them, her weary body could not keep pace with her cautious mind. Not even Robin noticed when it was during dinner Vivian fell asleep in her chair.

* * *

**Word Count**: 1477  
**Muse Source**: Mirror, Mirror- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams

_"Mirror, Mirror, what's behind you?_  
_Save me from the things I see."_


	6. Tribal Colours

**Author's Note:** I've been slowly trying to fit writing back into my routine after adjusting to my new job. Hopefully I'll be able to stay more consistent with updates. You guys know as good as anyone how life gets sometimes. Anywho! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, feedback of any kind is always welcome. Leave questions, concerns, or comments in a review, or even suggestions, if you have them!

**Chapter rating:** **T- for...just because.**

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim to this beautiful world of pirates... just guilty of starting the day a little early.

* * *

**Tribal Colours**

Vivian awoke in the sickbay, nestled up in the cot's blankets without remembering how she had gotten there. The swaying of the ship made her horizontal-self woozy, so the femme sat up, casting a quick glance around the cabin. The doctor was missing, and no one had posted a guard in his absence. She glanced around cautiously, not yet willing to give up the sanctuary her blankets provided. Had they really left her alone? No, it couldn't be. There must have been someone outside the door. The _locked_ door, to be sure. She tugged the blanket she'd been given around her shoulders, peeking at the window in the door as she sat up. It was still grey outside, the sun not quite as awake as she was.

The femme opened her mouth to… what, exactly? Wish her guard good-morning? Ascertain someone was even standing on the other side? She didn't quite know, but an errant thought crossed her mind and her vocal chords immediately collapsed in on themselves. What if _he_ opened the door? Even hearing his voice… Vivian shivered. She slid off the cot as quietly as possible, moving toward the door. Even the sound of her bare feet sticking to the wood as she lifted them sounded loud in the silence, the girl wincing at the noise. Could they hear? Were they coming? She stood on tip-toe, taking a deep breath before scanning the area outside the door.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Vivian looked left, right, up, and as far as she could downwards before releasing her breath, settling flatly before the door. As far as she could tell there was no one there. But… why? Surely they wouldn't leave a complete stranger alone on their ship and trust them to behave themselves? Amber eyes dropped to the door handle, the female dragging her lower lip past her teeth indecisively. Careful to keep the fabric of her blanket wrapped protectively along her shoulders, she reached one-handed-ly for the door handle… and then very nearly jumped when it opened without a hitch. Her brow furrowed uncertainly, slowly shimmying forward until she could poke her head through a gap just wide enough for her face. She hadn't been mistaken. There really _was_ nobody there. Her ears told her there was no one in the kitchen either, surmising the door wasn't thick enough to block any noise that might have been going on in there. From what she'd gathered from this crew in the limited time she'd interacted with them, they seemed rather… loud.

Pirates. She was on a pirate ship. A thrill laced down her spine, and the woman was unsure if this was a feeling of dread or something pleasantly positive. As much as she longed for surprising positively, she knew herself too well to completely dismiss her feelings of paranoia and anxiousness. Especially when she was among pirates such as _these_. Because these were no _ordinary_ pirates, no. They were the StrawHat Pirates and they had made a name for themselves by declaring war against the World Government. The Celestial Dragons cursed the name of their captain and spurned the rest of his crew. They would all burn in a fiery hell as far as the Nobles were concerned. It was all she had known, and yet, she still couldn't help the small part of her that relished the idea of being in the same place as the man who struck a Celestial Dragon.

The cool, damp wind that brushed her face smelt of brine, refreshing her dulled senses. She crept forward a little more, nearly out the door now, and watched the orange and pink sky grow ever lighter. There was something she had seen last night… something she was curious about. Vivian gave another fleeting glance around before slowly closing the door to the med bay behind her, silently making her way around the railing. Thoughts of last night washed through her mind as steadily as the waves on her left. She'd fallen asleep at a table of pirates with a belly full of warm food. Seemed more like a dream to her than the nightmares that were want to invade her subconscious.

How had she gotten back into the cot? Thoughts of hands against her body made her shudder. She hoped Nami would find her before any of the others. And that she wouldn't be angry with her for leaving her cell. She shook her head. Room. It was a room. Such thoughts fled her mind when she once again laid eyes upon the deck. She couldn't help the childish delight that fluttered through her at the sight of something she hadn't seen for such a long, _long_ time.

_Grass._

_lllllllllllllll-lllllllllllllll_

The gentle sound of the waves eventually woke Zoro up, the swordsman yawning fiercely as he stretched. He took stock of the weight room around him as he got to his feet, making his way over to the windows. Nothing in sight. He'd kept watch on the seas through the night (well… mostly, anyway) in case any Marine ships had tried following them. He smirked. As if they ever had a hope of catching up to them. Something _did_ catch his eye, however, when he bent to idly grab a weight from the ground. Someone was kneeling on the lawn deck. He frowned trying to identify who it was. Robin? "Who the hell…?" Oh. It was _her_. He'd almost forgotten. Zoro watched as she brushed her hands over the grass before making her way over to the tire swing, giving it a soft push. He watched her gravitate to the railing, the girl staring as if mesmerized by the sea. The green-haired man sighed. He supposed the rest of the crew was bound to get up sooner rather than later.

Effortlessly making his way down from the crow's nest, he noticed the girl –what was her name again? Vanessa? Violet?- still standing at the railing. What could she possibly be staring at? Was there something in the water? Or was she like Luffy in the sense she had fallen asleep standing up? He scoffed. As if they needed another one of _those_ people around. He made his way over to her, calling out to her when he was close enough. "What are you doing?"

Though he wasn't exactly expecting it, Zoro couldn't say he was surprised by her reaction this time at least. The girl –Vivian! That was her name- whirled around and dropped, legs bending at the knee until she lowered into a… defensive crouch? Her left hand was extended, as if she was about to drop onto all fours at any moment. What took the swordsman aback was the _speed_ at which she did this with. It was an instantaneous reaction, the movement swift and seamless. Almost… practiced. He was struck by the darkness of her hair… the yellowness of her eyes. When Vivian saw him, she winced, hand reaching under her blanket to clasp at her wounded hip even as she slowly backed away.

"Hey. Take it easy, alright? It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything." Honestly… he hadn't really believed Nami when she told the crew last night Vivian might have had a fear of men. 'Androphobia', Chopper called it. Severe is what Robin said. Sanji thought it was tragic. Zoro thought it would get very annoying, very fast on this boat made up of mostly male crew members. It was a very real fear she had, he recognized, but if she couldn't tell the difference between 'friendly' and 'threatening' it was going to be a _long_ boat ride of having to tend to the little woman-child. While Zoro didn't mind helping people out every once in a while, this was the Grand Line, and he hadn't become a pirate and travelled this far just so he could baby-sit some girl who didn't even appreciate it in the first place. When he'd said as much, Nami had punched him from his insensitivity. Her fist and glare in mind, Zoro heaved a sighed as the girl straightened, her trembling seen from even this distance.

"I… I…" Vivian appeared to be trying to say something, but Zoro waved his hand, settling against the railing as she had moments before. He finally saw what she had been looking at. A large school of dark red fish were shadowing the boat, their movements indeed entrancing. Luffy and Usopp would have a field day trying to catch them. He didn't spare the girl another glance.

"Whatever. Do what you want. Just try not to hurt yourself or anything."

The shoe came out of nowhere, clocking him in the side of the head with astonishing force. Zoro yelled, Vivian squeaked, and Nami scoffed from the railing. "I didn't even hit you that hard, you pansy." Zoro fumed, sending Vivian back-peddling.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Why are you so _rude!_ Don't be so dismissive! And _stop yelling_ you'll _scare_ her!"

Zoro growled, but a look in Vivian's direction verified he was indeed cause the anxious woman to fret. Gone was the defensive stand, the readied posture and back was the wide-eyed woman-child with the shaky fingers. He snorted as he crossed his arms, forcing himself to look back at the sea. "Yeah whatever. I should throw your stupid shoe overboard."

A light glinted in the navigator's devilish eyes. "Not unless you want to go into even more debt than you already are. Would you like to know how much that shoe cost?"

Zoro, more than anything else, very much did _not_ want to know how much it cost. "Tch."

"I thought so." Nami sighed, shaking her head, but her smile was refocused a moment later. "Good morning Vivian! Why don't you come up here with me? It's better company than with Mr. Tall, Green and Obtuse over there." The dark-haired woman looked uncertainly between the two pirates, as if trying to comprehend just exactly what had happened. But she saw her chance for escape and didn't dally too long before taking it, quickly flitting up the stairs and settling close to Nami's side. The navigator settled a hand over Vivian's shoulder, ignoring the other woman's slight jump. "How did you sleep last night? Alright, I'm hoping? Robin had to carry you back to Chopper's room you were so tired."

Vivian seemed to sag a bit in relief, for reasons Nami could only guess at. The femme did nod her head yes though, snuggling her blanket ever closer around her shoulders. Neither of them noticed the dark figure that settled next to Zoro on the deck. "Good morning, Zoro." The swordsman huffed. Maybe he was simply too used to woman like Robin and Nami, confident and comfortable in their own skin. Women who had no qualms when it came to getting men to do what they wanted. It never occurred to him before women like Vivian could even exist in such a manner. The thought had never crossed his mind. His eyes skipped over Robin's quietly smiling face, before grumbling to himself. "Hey. What are those big cats called? The black ones?"

Robin quirked a brow at the odd question, but provided an answer for the out-of-the-blue inquiry none-the-less. "A black panther, you mean? Though, technically, the correct term is melanistic jaguar-"

Zoro ignored the rest of her statement. "Black panther. Right." The archaeologist simply smiled, head tilted curiously to the side.

"Why do you ask?"

Amber eyes stared back at him from within his mind. "No reason."

If Robin had meant to inquire any further, she would've been cut off by Nami's calling.

"Robin! Good morning! Come help with this, it's time!"

The raven-haired woman turned, walking leisurely across the deck, cool eyes sparking as they noticed the way Vivian hovered at Nami's side. "And what exactly is it time for, Nami?" The navigator grinned.

"It's bath time!"

* * *

**Word Count: **1985  
**Muse Source: **Red Like Roses- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams

_"Black the beast descends from shadows,  
Yellow beauty burns gold."_


End file.
